


Erasure

by kagacuties



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagacuties/pseuds/kagacuties
Summary: 'As long as your memories can still exist...then the time we spent together won't be completely meaningless.'





	Erasure

The message comes at the worst possible time.  
  
"Confirmation that YoRHa Unit 9S has obtained illegal access to bunker data. Proposal: commence execution immediately."  
  
2B jams her blade into the soil, grasping its hilt for support as she forces herself up with shallow breaths and trembling legs. A harsh laugh escapes her lips. "U-understood."  
  
She steps forward, feet sliding in the crimson pool of her own fluids, her limbs threatening to buckle beneath her weight. Slowly, she hobbles away from the Goliath-class machine they'd barely defeated.  
  
The telltale beep of an incoming transmission.  
  
_No—not now—_  
  
"2B! I managed to crack the server. I cleared an escape route and—woah, are you okay?"  
  
It's his voice, laced in concern, that dissolves the little resolve she'd been clinging to. No matter how much distance she'd wedge between them, he'll always be like this—caring and empathetic and more than willing to place her well-being above his own.  
  
She's horrible for always taking advantage of that.  
  
"I'm fine. Go ahead without me, I have something to take care of."  
  
"But..."  
  
There's a searing pain behind her vision; her HUD is acting up, and she struggles to swallow the groans forcing their way up her throat.  
  
"Just-just go. I'll be fine." She manages to lift her chin up enough to flash him remnants of a smile. "And, 9S...be careful."  
  
She cuts off his protests with a swift strike to her pod. It lands at her feet, a mass of mangled metal and circuitry. "Destroying...ally sup-p-port unit...prohi...hibit—" With a final shower of sparks, Pod 042 is gone.

_There's something wrong, horribly wrong—_

Slowly, she stumbles forward.

 _I have to go-go—go, somewhere—where? Where?_  
  
_Away._

She manages to drag herself through a corridor before collapsing to her knees.

 _I can't do it._  
  
_I can't do it._  
  
_I can't do it._  
  
_Not anymore._

She hears a shriek, muffled to her ears, as if she were underwater. It takes her a while to realize the voice is hers.

 _Emotions;;prohibited—9S-9_S—kill &#—_  
  
_No—_  
  
_It;;hurts,,,_

She needs to escape. Escape. But she can't.  
  
Unless...  
  
...Unless...  
  
She fumbles for her sword.  
  
She's overlooked the possibility, time and time again, but now the solution seemed so _obvious_.  
  
She could escape. There was a way.

These painful memories, this guilt, could all...disappear...

_I_m´´sorry$#9;S;;_

With trembling hands, she presses the cold blade against her neck.

 

 _I'm sorry,_  
  
_Nines._  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**_< <Halting Motor Operations>>_**

A gentle pressure on her shoulder.  
  
"2B."  
  
She can't move. She can't speak. His arms slip around her shoulders from behind, easing the sword away from her neck, out of her hands. She feels his soft breathing against her ear. She can't even turn to face him.  
  
"Your systems are infected with a logic virus. It looks pretty deep, but I think I can erase it. So...hold tight, alright?"  
  
She can feel him inside her, swimming through her code, prodding at her circuitry—  
  
Then, softly; "It's painful, isn't it?"  
  
His hands lower around her waist, drawing her in a warm embrace as her own heating functions begin to fail.  
  
"It hurts you, to have to kill me."

_H'e...kno%ws;?_

He lets out an airy laugh that feels completely out of place. "Of course. I've known for a while."  
  
Burrowing deeper into her system, breaching her innermost security...

_9S,,;don-t;.._

She's seen this happen, far too many times.

 _A# trap—in $my se'curity;;_  
_there's a b@ackdoor viru.s_  
  
_I'f you hack any further—_

"I know. I can see it."  
  
Still, he presses on. Barely a moment passes before he's hissing, his grasp around her tightening, and she knows it's too late. The virus YoRHa planted in her files, the tertiary backup plan intended to disable 9S from resisting execution...he triggered it. He's eliminating her virus only to release a new one on himself.  
  
"Almost..."  
  
Her HUD is clearing. Whatever 9S is doing is helping.  
  
"Almost...got—argh—got...it..."  
  
He collapses against her back, panting and trembling and releasing the crushing hold from her waist.  
  
"It's gone." She can hear the frail smile in his voice. "I contacted command for backup, earlier. They should be here soon for field repair."

 _Why?_  
  
_If you knew I'm here to kill you, then why...?_

"Because," he pushes himself up, dragging himself to where she can see, kneeling in front of her. "I'll die anyway, won't I? You know that."  
  
His eyelids are drooping. The metal beneath his skin is crystallizing, tearing out chunks of flesh and snaking its way up his legs. The virus works just as fast as 2B remembers.  
  
"I...don't like the things you've done to me, 2B. But I understand why you do it."  
  
He fumbles for her visor, unfastening it with difficulty. He wheezes a deep breath, struggling to hide his pain.  
  
"I...have a request. It's incredibly selfish of me, but..."  
  
9S reaches for her hand, clasping it with trembling fingers. She watches as the crystals jut across his palms.  
  
"Don't erase the memories of our time together. Don't...don't destroy yourself, 2B."

_But I...I..._

His strength gives out and he crumples into her, positioned awkwardly against her shoulder. He's screaming, voice muffled against her sleeve, and it _hurts_ , it _hurts_...She wants nothing more than wrap her arms around him...maybe...maybe even wrap her hands around his neck, put a faster end to his misery...  
  
But she can't even _move_. He still hasn't lifted the lock on her motor functions, and—certainly not for the first time—she feels completely powerless to help him.

 _It's always like this...it'll always be like this..._  
  
_I can't...keep going..._  
  
_I can't..._

His screams die to sobs, and only when his sobs fade to whimpers does he regain the capacity to speak.  
  
"A-as long as your memories exist...then-then—  
the lives I spend with you won't be completely meaningless.  
Please, 2B, promise me...promise you'll remember,  
for both of us.  
  
"Remember, because I...I can't."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**_< <Resuming Motor Operations>>_**

She gathers him in a weak embrace. Tears streak her cheeks—not many, but some.  
  
_"But I...I'm not...strong enough..."_  
  
He struggles against her shoulder and she reaches out, propping him up at arm's length. Even as the crystals snake up his neck, his cheeks, he's...smiling.  
  
"But you _are_ , 2B. You _are_ strong enough."  
  
Small convulsions arch his body, but he manages to bring a hand to her cheek, the jagged metal grazing her damp skin.  
  
"You've always been so...strong..."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.

**< <Black Box Signal Offline>>**

**< <Death Confirmed>>**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a short fic to de-stress before finals ahaha  
> this ship makes me so happy but simultaneously smashes my heart to pieces help
> 
> //thanks for reading!


End file.
